


The First Act

by gummiangels



Series: The Slender Mansion [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brief Mentions Of Rape, Child Murder, Crack, Creepypasta, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Lemon, Lime, Murder, Reader Has Tourettes, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, actually scratch that, gummiangels, horny energy, its pretty mild tho, mention of drugs, reader is always horny, she definitely does, she might need help, tourettes, triggering content, tw child murder, tw tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummiangels/pseuds/gummiangels
Summary: You were so angry, he hurt you. He stabbed you in the titty. But now, there was a glass bottle out of his mouth. Something snapped in you that day...
Relationships: Hoody/Masky/Reader, Hoody/Reader, Masky/Reader, Slenderman/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Series: The Slender Mansion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202768
Kudos: 5





	1. Oh shit, I'm dying

All I wanted to do was get my fix, it that really too much to ask for? But, as it turns out the guy I invited over wasn't actually a dealer, and he was currently ransacking my house. Go figure! Also, did I mention he stabbed me in the chest? So yeah, that's cool I guess. I mean, I didn't have much to live for anyway, right? Sounds edgy, I know, but it's not really. I wasn't abused, I wasn't traumatized, I just did drugs once for shits and giggles and got hooked, and proceeded to push away everyone I ever cared about in my not so pathetic (at the time) life. And here I am. There's no deep, profound reason, I'm just an angry dudette with bad coping mechanisms and unhealthy addictions. I coughed as my blood seeped slowly onto the floor, a cold feeling overwhelming me. Holy shit, I was stabbed! What the fuck, is this actually happening? It hurts so bad I can't even cry at this point, the pain is so excruciating. My head fell back, and I let out a whimper as my senses fogged. Where was I again? Suddenly I didn't really care, my breathing slowing and sleep sounding mighty welcoming. I hope the Grim Reaper is hot, at least. Shit. I put little effort into holding my consciousness until something dawned on me. I was really about to let this bastard get away unscathed? Fuck that. I sat up slowly, holding the wound as I relied on adrenaline to power through. This bitch is gonna die. I reached for a kitchen knife, grabbing it and the wine bottle next to it. I've always wanted to shank someone, now's my chance. I stood up completely, shuffling towards him as quietly as I could. I shattered the bottle against the counter, letting out a war cry as I stabbed him in the face with it, enraged.  
"DIE, YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed, stabbing him in the chest with the knife, over, and over, and over, and over, and over. Blood sprayed out, his pained cries filled the room. I sadistically pried his mouth open, shoving the glass bottle in and giggling at the sound of his jaw cracking. Blood was everywhere as I carved open his chest, tracing the words 'titty stabber' into him because I'm petty like that. I tossed the knife to the side, chest heaving as I looked down at him. God, that actually felt... good. The power in watching the life slip from his eyes, hearing each shuddering breath grow slower and further apart, and best of all, the rush. Maybe it was the druggy in me, but it was one of the best highs of my life. And I almost wanted more. Leaving the bottle in place, I stood up and began waddling to the door, but not before I had one more idea. I picked a rose out of my vase, putting it in the bottle that was sticking out of his mouth, smirking in satisfaction. Simply beautiful. I limped out of the house, already knowing where I was heading to die. I knew if I went to the hospital now, I'd be going to jail. So, I needed to go somewhere no one goes so I can die peacefully. It's not optimal, but it's okay I guess. I was heading towards the woods at the edge of town, as generic as that was, it would work, and I only needed to walk about a block through a kinda shady area, and then walk about 20 yards through nicely mowed grass before I got to the unkempt woods. That proved easier said than done though because by the time I was halfway through that one block the adrenaline rush had worn off and I was painfully aware of the blood trickling down my chest. I faintly hummed the tune to Line Without a Hook as I walked, because that damned song had been stuck in my head for way too long, at least it'd be gone soon though because everything would. I was exhausted by the time I reached the edge of the block, and I still had to walk the 20 yards to the woods. That's when I heard the sirens. Go figure, it shouldn't have taken as long as it did, considering there's now a trail of bloody footprints leading outside and a rather violated corpse inside. I sped up, stumbling towards the treeline as quickly as possible.  
"GET DOWN, GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Someone shouted behind me. I screamed, pushing myself the remaining few feet with renewed fear. I was NOT spending the rest of my life in a fucking prison. Fuck that. I ran through the trees as fast as I could, stumbling and tripping as I went. I looked behind me, shocked to see that the edge of the woods seemed... gone? There's no way though, the blood loss must be getting to me. Yeah, that's definitely it. Fog descended on the already dark forest, seemingly in the blink of an eye. I kept walking, coughing up more blood and falling at the base of a tree. The funny thing about being covered in so much blood was that it wasn't even all mine. I lay on my side, trembling in the cold. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all, but oh well. Still better than prison, I suppose. I pulled my nightgown tighter around me as the temperature dropped, whimpering at the sudden static-y feeling in my head. I felt blood trickle from my nostrils, my brain suddenly feeling gooey. I curled up in a ball as the sensation got overwhelming, closing my eyes.


	2. Oh shit, I'm horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note, the reader's tics are based on my own, and they can heavily vary by person.

I squint my eyes as through the fog as through the haze I see a figure walking towards me, vaguely making out a suit. Fuck, is it a fed? Why though, over a simple self-defense-ish murder? I relaxed though as I saw the lack of face, for reasons unknown to me. I sighed, closing my eyes.  
"Are you the Grim Reaper? You're not Tom Holland, but you're still pretty hot I guess." The creature reached out with a tentacle, slamming me into the tree, seeming almost indignant at my statement. But at which part, me asking if he's a reaper or calling him hot? But more importantly, he has tentacles? I couldn't stop the smirk from gracing my face as I hooked my legs over his hips, grinding into him. He froze, the static halting for the moment. I let out a near purr as I ground into his front, moaning softly. My breathing came in small huffs as I enjoyed myself for the last time before my imminent death. The friction was delicious, and to my surprise, he began to reciprocate the motion. My head fell back against the tree as whimpers and mewls fell from my lips, gasping at the feeling of one of his tentacles cupping my ass and supporting me a bit. Never thought I'd see the day I basically fucked a grim reaper slash not grim reaper slash demon thing that looked like slenderma... oh, I get it now. It's slendy. My squeaks of pleasure increased in pitch as I approached my orgasm, the rushing endorphins distracting me from the giant bleeding gash on my fucking titty.  
"Fuck, Slendy..." I moaned softly, legs trembling. My eyes squeezed shut as the sensation got overwhelming, my hips bucking uncontrollably. I came with a cry, throwing my head painfully against the bark of the tree. My pussy fluttered around nothing as I came down from the high, resting my head on his chest. I felt a wet warmth in his pants as well, making me chuckle shakily. I couldn't help but yawn a bit, cut off as the pain began to return, causing me to whimper at the awful ache. Please make it stop, I mentally begged, too tired to say it aloud. He nodded though, wrapping a tentacle around my neck. He squeezed tightly, watching with an unreadable expression as I suffocated slowly. I thrashed a bit as he rested his hand on the back of my head, cradling me to his chest as if he couldn't bear to look at my face. Maybe he's one of those guys who gets attached after you make him cum in his pants, how amusing. I relaxed, welcoming my death and the end of my suffering. Just as the warmth enveloped me, he released my neck, shaking his faceless head. I sighed tiredly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. In response, he didn't something completely unexpected... he kissed me. Just kidding! What kind of story do you think this is, jeez! In reality, he backhanded me so hard I was knocked unconscious. 

I woke up with a whine, my head throbbing where his hand made contact. I sat up, vision slightly blurry as I looked around the dim room. It was very simple, a simple metal bed frame with a thin mattress (which I was currently on), a door leading to what I assumed was a bathroom, and a small wooden nightstand with a lamp on it. The only thing truly notable was the window and the stool in the corner with a guy on it. I looked over, making eye contact (goggle contact?) with the unknown figure, grinning at him.  
"Wha-chee! What's popping mystery dude? You tryna smash too?" I could see a hint of blush under his mask, but he said nothing. I tilted my head, frowning. I tossed my blankets aside, squeaking as the chilled air hit me and grabbing the blanket back again. Jesus Christ, never heard of a heater? I shivered, partially from the biting cold, partially from his piercing gaze burning a hole through my small form. Even though he was only about half a foot taller than me, give or take, his intimidating aura made him seem taller. I chuckled lightly at my own fear, knowing he would have likely killed me by now if he intended to. I searched his expression best I could, but between his mask and his goggles, I could barely even see his face. I stood up, walking to the bathroom and pushing open the door. My reflection stared back at me and I almost wish it hadn't. My face seemed nearly sunken in, eye bags heavily present under my eyes, and my lips chapped and dry. I pulled my shirt (someone else's shirt, I might add) aside, looking at the grotesque wound where I had been stabbed. It was quite a gruesome sight, the flesh somehow healed but a horrible scar remaining. I placed my hand over it, something seeming off but I couldn't quite place what it was. I fixed the shirt, looking down at the boxers I was wearing. Who's clothes are these, anyway? I walked back towards the strange man, sitting down in front of him with my legs crossed politely.  
"Hey cutie," I said, chuckling teasingly. "What am I here for? Wasn't Slendy supposed to kill me after I made him cum in his pants?" The man choked a bit but quickly regained composure. His breathing was a bit heavier than it had been mere moments ago, causing a triumphant grin to spread on my face. I'll admit, I'm a smug little shit at heart. I looked up at him, feigning innocence as I opened my mouth to make another sly remark when the door opened behind me. I turned, smiling at the horrifying stranger. His face was pale white, eyelids missing and mouth carved into a smile. But, it's hard to judge when I looked pretty funky too. He cocked an eyebrow at my mannerisms, grabbing me by the arm.  
"You're coming with me, doll." I nodded, letting him drag me along with no resistance put up on my end. He seemed confused, as if trying to figure out my ulterior motives when in reality I was just so unafraid of death at this point that I didn't care. Part of me figured I already was dead, and I'm in Hell right at this moment. Hell seemed pretty chill, if so. I lost track of how many hallways I went down, the mansion insanely big. Eventually, after the second flight of stairs and even more twists and turns, I ended up in a dark, gross basement. Actually, it wasn't THAT gross, but still. I turned to say something to the guy that dragged me down here, but he was gone already.  
"Motherfucker, ya'll are real talkative, huh?" I screamed in surprise as tentacles wrapped around my waist, turning me around. I looked up (and up, and up, and up...) at him, having a small tic and then grinning as the image of his likely ruined pants flashed into my mind. I nodded my head in greeting as he looked down at me, slowly releasing his grip on me. One might even say reluctantly.  
"So, you enjoyed killing that man?" I jumped a bit as the voice sounded in my head, blinking rapidly.  
"I mean, yeah. He deserved it. And it was fun-chee!" He nodded, seeming pleased with my answer.  
"Would you be willing to kill again?" I nodded without hesitation, surprising even myself.  
"Good, because you're my proxy now. You're no longer alive." That's when it clicked, the thing missing earlier was my heartbeat. Holy shit.  
I blinked, my jaw-dropping. Did he really save me because I made him cream himself?  
"Tch, mortals. No, it was because I saw potential in your violence. And that was a one-time occurrence, I just happened to feel 'weak' that one time." I snorted at his denial.  
"Don't lie, it was my million-dollar puthay." I grinned as he very obviously reconsidered his decision to save me. He disappeared without a trace, but at this point, I was barely surprised. I turned, sighing as I left to try to figure out where my room was. I walked out of the room, taking a left and finding a door labeled 'stairs' almost immediately. Hah, protagonists luck. I pushed it open, proceeding to walk up the long-ass staircase ahead of me. This is where I got confused. I knew I was only on the main floor now, and my room was upstairs. But, I didn't know where the other stairs were. I groaned, walking and taking the first turn, which happened to be a right. I came across a door, opening it and finding myself in another hallway with two other doors in it. I chose the one in front of me, walking through it and ending up in a small entryway. So, I opened ANOTHER door, to find myself in a random bedroom.  
"Oh, fuck me," I muttered, seeing the two confused boys immediately reach for weapons. "Um, hi! I'm the new proxy dudette-chee- and I'm VERY lost." They relaxed a bit at that, exchanging glances and grabbing masks to put on. I tilted my head as one pulled his hood up as well, now more confused than they were. Oh, it's probably to conceal their identities, I realized. They gestured for me to follow them, and I did so. We ended up walking back to the hallway I had taken a left in, just walking in a straight line. After a bit more walking and two doors, we ended up in front of the staircase. I made sure to memorize the route we took, smiling as we got to my room.  
"Thanks, guys!" I chirped, wrapping my arms around them. I felt them instinctively reach for their weapons, catching themselves. I let go, bidding them goodbye and going into my room. I was almost disappointed that the other guy was gone, looking forward to further flustering the poor boy. I perked up as I remember having seen a piano earlier, remembering where it was. I excitedly retraced my steps, my memory proving accurate. I sat down by it, sighing as I ran my fingers over the ivory keys. I've always wanted to learn to play the beautiful instrument, and since I'm dead now I don't have withdrawal holding me back. I leaned forward, picking out a tune I remembered. After a lot of experimenting, I finally figured out the tune, much to my delight. I looked up as a door in the room opened, revealing the boy from when I woke up.  
"C-Can you quiet down?" I smiled up at him and as I apologized I ticced and slapped the keys, which made an awful noise. He deadpanned, muttering something under his breath and turning away.  
"Ah, I really am sorry," I said hurriedly. "I have tics sometimes, I'm sorry." He stopped at that, turning towards me.  
"R-Really?" I nodded, face tinging red as I looked away. "Yeah, always have."


	3. Oh shit, I'm a killer (again)

My first mission! I was excited but anxious. I was excited to see my weapon (which goggles guy was currently making with a blueprint I had sketched for him) embedded in someone's skull, but anxious because, what if the high wasn't as intense as before, now that I knew what to expect? I shook it off though, trying to focus on preparing myself. I had a brass knuckler adorning my right hand, and a bag full of other similar tools (daggers, pistols, knucklers with blades, a granola bar, etc) strapped over my shoulders. I was well prepared, but I still couldn't calm the stir of emotions completely. I turned as the aforementioned boy approached me, weapon in hand. He passed it to me, smirking as I admired his handiwork. It was a pipe, and near the end, two blades were sautered on. But that wasn't the best part. Thanks to the wires running through the pipe, when I pressed a button on it an electric charge ran through the blades. My eyes glimmered with pleased eagerness. It fits into my small hands perfectly, I thought happily. I made eye contact with him, letting out a squeal.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, tackling him in a hug. He shifted, perhaps uncomfortably, and I let go of him. After a few more thanks, I ran over to where the rest of the killer crew awaited me. It was me, the masked boy, The hooded boy, the goggles guy, and the one with no eyelids.  
"What's you guy's-chee- names, anyways?" They exchanged glances, before nodding.  
"I'm Jeff."  
"Masky!"  
"I'm Hoody."  
"I-I'm Toby." I nodded, making sure to stamp them into my mind. With that, we all left for 'hunting'. 

We were surrounding the house, watching the movements of those inside carefully. We had gone over the details of the hunt thoroughly, and I was assigned to some old rapey guy.   
"Everyone, you know your targets, let's go!" We all ran in through our designated entrances, mine being the back door. I raced in, satisfying my urge to bury my beautiful new weapon in someone's head. The man let out a groan, whimpering for mercy. I smiled down at him darkly, pulling out the blades. Then, with a swing of my arms, it was in his ribcage next. I stepped on his mouth to muffle his cries and pressed the button on the handle, watching with twisted glee as he seized, his bowels emptying. A cackle escaped my mouth, sounding so truly depraved it caught even me by surprise. In honor of my first kill, I grabbed a beer bottle and shattered (in a cloth to muffle it, of course) the end off, shoving it in his mouth and putting a small artificial flower in it. I tore his shirt open, using his kitchen knife to carve 'pussy ass bitch' into his chest. The high was definitely still great. I looked up as Masky walked in, surprise conveyed in his posture.   
"So THAT'S why Master chose you." I giggled, ripping my weapon back from its flesh prison.  
"Did you really doubt me, Masky?" I could practically feel his smirk. "Of course not, N/N." He replied, the teasing heavy in his delightfully rough voice, sending a small shiver my spine. I just stared at him for a moment, lust gleaming in my eyes. The distance between us diminished until we were chest to chest, my breasts pressed against him. He groaned as he looked down at me, my own hunger reflected in his mannerisms.   
"Hey, guys- wh-woah!" Toby's eyes widened at the scene he had walked in on, his face turning red. I chuckled, smirking. "Wanna join us, Toby?" I purred. His breath audibly hitched at my words.  
"W-We, ah, need to leave." I nodded, pulling away from Masky. Stomping on the target's throat for good measure, I followed them back outside. We covered the small trek back to the woods in no time, relieved as the cool cover of the woods shielded us from prying eyes. In a mere blink, we were in front of the mansion again.   
"Woah, that was cool," I murmured in awe. We walked inside, a small child running up to greet us. She waved excitedly, a smile on her face.  
"That's Sally." Hoody informed me, waving back at her. My eyes widened in shock, confusing the others.   
"What's wr-" "SHE'S SO CUTE!" I squealed, tackling her into a hug. She had a dirty pink dress adorning her figure, bright virescent eyes, and curly brown hair. She really was adorable, though a bit disheveled. She gasped excitedly, jumping up and down.   
"Do you wanna play with me?" She asked eagerly, practically, no, literally floating at the idea. I agreed, following the girl to a small area with a few toys. I sat down next to her, watching with amusement as she began to color a teddy bear with dolls and the such. I smiled, watching her good-humouredly as she talked to me about random girly things. Maybe it was my maternal instincts, but I felt the undying need to protect this girl. I turned as someone sat beside me, satisfied to see it was Masky.   
"Here to continue what we started in the house?" I asked playfully, scooting closer to him. His eyes flickered between my own and my lips for a moment and he slowly began leaning in. Once again, we found the distance between us declining, our lips close to brushing and easing some of the pent-up desire from earlier. My eyes fluttered closed so I could properly savor the moment when I felt a small hand tug on my shirt. "Aren't you gonna color with me?" I huffed softly, pulling away.  
"Of course, kiddo!" He shot me a pleading glance, silently begging for the moment to continue. 'I am so sorry,' I mouthed, eyes sympathetic. He whimpered almost inaudibly, nodding.   
"We'll resume this later." He muttered, winking at me. I giggled, agreeing. I can't wait.


	4. Oh shit, that's a kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for the continuation, The Second Act!
> 
> TW's AHEAD: CHILD MURDER

“Toby… Toby, you need to wake up! We have a mission today.” He grunted, rolling to face away from me and snuggling further into his pillow. I whined, pawing at him lightly. “Please?” I asked, dragging the word out for a solid minute. I pouted when he continued to tune me out when suddenly an idea popped into my head.  
“If you wake up now, you can shower with me!” I said, grinning mischievously, giggling as he sat up quickly. He searched my eyes for signs of lying, smirking as he detected none. I pulled off my shirt, walking into the bathroom with my hips swinging seductively. He followed along quickly, pulling off his clothes in seconds. He pinned me to the wall, the cold tile chilling my bare back. Tentatively he leaned in, his lips grazing my neck softly. I gasped, tilting my head away for easier access. His hot breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine, causing me to arch into him.  
“God, Toby… Someone's eager, hmm?” I pulled away, ignoring his displeased mutterings as I turned the shower on, stepping in and letting the hot water run over my shoulders, letting out a satisfied sigh. I leaned back into Toby as he wrapped his toned arms around me, chuckling at the noise I made in response. I wasn't exactly dating anyone here, but there was palpable tension between all of us, always interrupted before things can get spicy. For once though, I think we're good. I moaned softly as I felt his hard cock against my damp ass, reaching back to secure my fingers in his astonishingly soft hair. He started rubbing against me, deliciously lewd sounds tumbling from his parted lips.  
“Shit,” He cursed quietly, relishing in the feeling of his body perfectly pressed against mine. My grip on his hair tightened as he sucked a hickey onto my throat, practically purring in excitement at the thought of finally getting what he wants. “Babygirl, you're so fucking hot~” I cried out in bliss as he began circling my clit with his fingers, grinding against his hand.  
“Fuck,” I drawled, mind going blank. “I need- ah, need more!” I shuddered as his warm body pressed against mine, only for him to pause as there was a knock at the door. Toby stepped away, tilting his head.  
“W-Who is it?” He asked, visibly irritated. “Hate to interrupt you two horndogs, but mission starts in 5 minutes.” I smacked my head into the wall, muttering death threats as I turned off the shower and pulled my clothes back on. Can't a girl get dicked down around here? God damn. I turned to look at Toby, my face flushing at the obvious tent in his pants. I apologized briefly and pushed open the door, greeted by BEN holding my weapons bag.  
“Here you go, 'babygirl'.” He said with a snicker, eyeing me for a moment before walking away. I followed along, flipping off his back as Toby came out of the bathroom behind me, chuckling at my immaturity. 

I looked up at the window to the room that held my three targets, smiling sadistically. Carefully finding my footing, I climbed the old trellis leading up to their window, careful to be quiet. I slid their window open with just as much stealth, staring at their sleeping forms. I pulled out a dagger, grabbing the nearest girl by the hair and pulling her towards me, slitting her throat and smirking as the blood bubbled out with a quiet gurgle. I grab the next girl and killed her in the same way, turning to the last one. What I saw though caught me off guard. I took a step back, horrified, and gasped as I stepped on something and slipped, the blade now embedded in my leg. I cursed as silently as I could, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut. What had I tripped over, you might ask? A small toy car, belonging to the little girl in the third bed. I winced as I stood up, putting weight on the wound. I left the blade in, grabbing another one from my bag. And then, as if on queue, the girl sat up.  
“Mommy? Is that you?” I nodded, not speaking and hoping the dark would continue to conceal my identity from the girl. I walked towards her, humming comfortingly as I picked up her pillow, pretending to fluff it. Then, in one swift movement, I moved it to press it to her face, tears rolling down my own as she thrashed and cried out.  
“Mommy, stop!” She screamed, trying to tear the pillow away from her mouth so she could breathe. I apologized briefly and pushed open the door, greeted by BEN holding my weapons bag.  
“Here you go, 'babygirl'.” He said with a snicker, eyeing me for a moment before walking away. I followed along, flipping off his back as Toby came out of the bathroom behind me, chuckling at my immaturity. 

I looked up at the window to the room that held my three targets, smiling sadistically. Carefully finding my footing, I climbed the old trellis leading up to their window, careful to be quiet. I slid their window open with just as much stealth, staring at their sleeping forms. I pulled out a dagger, grabbing the nearest girl by the hair and pulling her towards me, slitting her throat and smirking as the blood bubbled out with a quiet gurgle. I grab the next girl and killed her in the same way, turning to the last one. What I saw though caught me off guard. I took a step back, horrified, and gasped as I stepped on something and slipped, the blade now embedded in my leg. I cursed as silently as I could, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut. What had I tripped over, you might ask? A small toy car, belonging to the little girl in the third bed. I winced as I stood up, putting weight on the wound. I left the blade in, grabbing another one from my bag. And then, as if on queue, the girl sat up.  
“Mommy? Is that you?” I nodded, not speaking and hoping the dark would continue to conceal my identity from the girl. I walked towards her, humming comfortingly as I picked up her pillow, pretending to fluff it. Then, in one swift movement, I moved it to press it to her face, tears rolling down my cheeks as she thrashed and cried out. “Mommy, stop!” She screamed, trying to tear the pillow away from her mouth so she could breathe. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry… But most importantly… I didn't want to kill her. I wanted to leave her alive, I didn't want to hurt the poor girl. It took every strand of strength in my body to refrain from moving the pillow, to keep from holding her and apologizing for my atrocities. But I didn't. I watched her go still, I watched her tiny body go limp and her last breath leave her fragile form.  
“I'm sorry, God, I'm so sorry,” I whispered to her freshly dead body, letting out a choked sob. I pressed my face into the mattress, my tears staining the crisp sheets. The voice that used to egg me on was silent, and so was everything else. I started as the door slammed open, revealing a very pissed-off man.  
“Get away from my daughter!” He shouted, grabbing me by the shoulder. I shrieked as I fell backward, trying to kick him away. Abruptly, the tip of a knife shoved through his forehead, blood trickling from the wound as he collapsed to the side. His fallen form revealed an apologetic Hoody, blood splattered on his shirt.  
“My bad, he got away from me.” He mumbled, eyes widening upon seeing my shaken form. My face was streaked with tears, a knife stuck out of my leg, and I looked as if I had been to Hell and back.  
“Did the kid fight back or something..?” He asked, puzzled. He looked at the three bodies when it dawned on him. “You've never killed a kid before, huh?” I nodded, sniffling and wiping my eyes. He nodded sympathetically, scooping me up bridal style so I didn't have to put weight on my wounded leg. I snuggled into his chest as he carried my trembling figure back to the others, who quickly questioned my disheveled state. He quickly explained what was up, confusing some of them.  
“So what, it's just a smaller human?” BEN murmured, slightly agitated. “Girls are weird.” I couldn't believe I killed an innocent little girl in cold blood. I felt so dirty; I felt like I needed to scrub my skin off my body.  
“I get to pull the knife out,” Jeff added suddenly. I chuckled weakly, flipping him off. “What? That's the best part!”


End file.
